I'll Be Waiting Go To Sleep
by NejiTenfanforever
Summary: A story of Jane the Killers pregnancy after the events of Jeff the Killer vs Jane the Killer. I do not own Noah Blalock, he is an OC created by AyatoNyaa.


**Authors Note: I do not own Noah Blalock, he is an OC created by ayatonyaa. I RP with this person on tumblr, and wrote this as a present. Please also note that I am using Jane's original story as created by angrydogdesigns. So this WILL NOT be Jane Arkensaw from Jane the Killer: The Real Story, this will be Jane Richardson. So please NO comments about how Jane wears a mask, was burned by Jeff, or anything stated in that creepypasta. This story also takes place after the events of Jeff vs Jane. If there's any spelling or grammar errors, please feel free to inform me!**

* * *

As Jane laid in the bed of her motel room, she was groaning in pain and discomfort. She was still recovering from her near death match with Jeff, and although she typically healed quickly, all the injuries she had sustained left her body under a great deal of stress. Her arm was the most injured followed closely by several burns from being in that burning house. As she started to change the bandages over some burns, her stomach began to churn.

"Urgh…." Jane quickly fled to the small bathroom as she felt bile rise to her throat, just barely making it to the toilet as she began to vomit. "F-fuck, fourth time this week…" She muttered, flushing the toilet before brushing her teeth to get the taste out of her mouth.

Walking back into the bedroom, she checked her luggage bag in search of anything that could settle her stomach.

She was just assuming that her open wounds made her more susceptible to a virus. She pulled out a plastic bag, growling as she noticed it was just her tampons. "Damn, when was the last time I had a period anyway?" She wondered, thinking back to the last time she went shopping for her feminine products.

The woman already never had regular menstrual cycles, the stress from still being scarred from her past, as well as never having a proper diet usually kept her monthly visitor away for up to four months at a time. The thought then dawned on her; she hadn't had a period in almost six months! "Fuck, I'm really late this time… Eh, probably just from my body having to heal so much…" She grumbled as she shoved the plastic bag back into her luggage.

Her stomach rumbled, this time in hunger. She sighed as she pulled out an apple and began to eat. "I fucking hate healing this much, I feel like I need food I can't afford to buy…" As she finished the apple, she threw the core in a garbage bag before getting her purse, pulling out her knife and staring at the blade. "Perhaps it's time I got a little more money." With that, the form of the pale woman began to change; her empty black eyes changing to a more normal appearance with a hazel color. Her curled black hair shortened and changed to blonde. Even her entire facial structure became altered, leaving her unrecognizable.

She strolled outside, hiding her knife in the long sleeve of her dress. Jane then followed a man into an alley. She had no intention of killing this man, just a quick robbery.

Nearly three months later had passed and Jane was now staying in a different motel, now worrying about her still late period. "My body healed, it surely should have come by now…" She was pacing the floor. She hated having a period as much as any woman, but not having one in so many months was terrifying.

One small possibility ran through her mind, making her run to the bathroom, quickly pulling her dress off before examining her body in the mirror. It was then that she took full notice of a small bump that had appeared under her bellybutton. "I haven't eaten enough to just gain weight this fast… And I haven't had sex since that night with… Jeff…"  
She tried to remember that night she transformed into a hooker as a part of her plan. She needed to do that to distract Jeff from killing someone and when he was likely planning to kill her, she knocked him out and brought him back to his old house to confuse him.

She remembered that they hadn't used any kind of protection that night. She knew Jeff probably had never had a need for using it until that night, and she was so involved with her intricate plan that the thought of buying protection for one of them to use was something she had overlooked. Besides, even if Jane did think about it, she thought she'd never end up pregnant from it.

Her eyes began to water, and she yelled. "No… I can't be, I just can't be..!" It was hard for the woman not to punch the mirror in anger. "I can't have a baby…"

The very next day, Jane got an appointment with a local gynecologist who confirmed that she was indeed over four months pregnant. He gave her a prescription for prenatal vitamins before she left. The ravens mind and heart were racing as she started to walk to a different building.

"There's no way I can have a baby, it'll ruin all I've worked for…" Jane was practically seething in rage, many others were avoiding getting in her path. "It's just the spawn of that trash, Jeff… I don't want to raise anything that has any relation to him…"As her destination came into view, another side of Jane was starting to think, a side she thought had died along with her parents when she was 10, her loving and caring side.

"But it isn't its fault that Jeff is its father. It can't control that…" Jane hesitated, but put a hand on her small bump as she stared at the door of the family planning center. She knew it wasn't right of her to just hate the child just because of its father. She knew if it was possible for a child to choose its father, that this child certainly would never choose Jeff.

"I need to think about this… I can't just choose right now…" She muttered as she waked away from the building.

She walked back to her motel room, sitting on the edge of her bed with a hand resting on her bump. "I… I did want a normal life again… But only after I killed Jeff… Maybe now, I can finally go on with my life…" The serial killer truly didn't want to just forget her revenge against her murderer, but she did want a normal life again. At this point, Jane had no idea if Jeff had survived their battle or not. She knew he was hard to kill, but she hadn't seen any reports of killings that matched what Jeff did to his victims. "Maybe I can just take a break for a few years…"

She still wasn't ready to make her final decision on what she wanted yet, this was something she had to think about. Jane knew that if she did decide against keeping the baby, she could easily give it up for adoption but the thought of many reports of what some foster parents did to foster kids made her wary. Regardless if she wanted to keep it or not, she didn't want the child to have a dreadful life.

Jane felt so conflicted but it was then that she noticed that her hand was still on her small baby bump. With some hesitation, she gently rubbed it. Aside from wanting a normal life, the killer hadn't given much thought as to what she wanted after killing her enemy. Did she want a family of her own? "If I do raise it, will I have to remain on the run? Or will I finally be able to settle down..?" All of this thinking was stressing the woman out. "Hungry again?" She asked herself as her stomach grumbled. Her hand never left the belly as Jane started making herself some lunch. She was humming a soft tune but froze as she felt a small flutter against where her hand was rested. "The hell…" Jane felt around her bump in hopes of feeling the flutter once more. Sure enough after a few moments, the small feeling returned.

For the first time in many years, Jane felt her lips curling upwards in a genuine smile. "Already moving…" The killers entire temperament was starting to cool, the persistent rage that had consumed her heart and soul ten years ago was fading for the time being. Jane, for the first time in ten years, was happy.

She knew there was no way she'd want to give up her baby now. "I'm already bonding with it… I know I really shouldn't, but…" She shook her head, not wanting to stress herself out again.

After making and finishing her lunch, Jane laid out on her motel bed, allowing her mind to wander. She imagined what it would be like if she had this baby and kept it. In her daydream, she was holding a baby in her arms, carefully cradling it as she rocked it to sleep. The thought was very soothing, and she pictured a new thought, this time the child being around three years old. The child was playing with a few toys and glanced up as Jane came into the room, running to her happily for a hug.

Jane let the thought fade as she rubbed her bump again, thinking what her life would be like if she decided to not keep the baby. In this daydream, she once again found herself surrounded by and covered in blood. With nothing giving her a reason to stop, she'd just continue her quest to kill Jeff. A quest she had a feeling would never end.

As much as Jane wanted her revenge against Jeff, she couldn't deny that the daydreams she had with the child were much more favorable. She knew giving up that goal would give her a much happier life, but it also mean that Jeff would go on to take more lives and destroying more families. Then again, it would be the same if she still pursued him, she would just be killing his victims before he could. She'd still be destroying more lives as well.

As thought crossed her mind, if Jeff was still alive, she'd have to now be on the run from him. She'd have to keep a low profile with her child so he'd be unable to track her down. She knew Jeff had no care for any human life, he certainly wouldn't want to be in this child's life and he wasn't above killing his own child. "Surely if he noticed I wasn't killing his planned victims, he'd have no need to actually come looking for me wondering where his little rival was…" Jane sighed as she sat up, a hand running through her long hair.

"He could be dead… We were both taken to the hospital, but he was taken to the morgue…" Jane knew it was highly unlikely that Jeff had actually stayed dead, but she had no reason to believe otherwise at this point in time.

Throughout the next few weeks, Jane was keeping as low of a profile as she could manage. She had an ultrasound done and was told that her baby was developing at a normal rate and that here was no problems. Jane declined to be told her babys gender, claiming she wanted it to be a surprise.

As the months passed by and Jane's due date rapidly approaching, Jane had recently been unable to use her ability to transform as it would drain her energy at a much faster rate than before. As a result, she had to stick with wearing her blind man's glasses when she went in public. She knew someone with her eyes would definitely stick out. She had luckily been able to find a cheap apartment in the meantime so she no longer had to go from motel to motel every night.

Jane was rubbing her belly as she was making her way back to her apartment after a late night grocery shopping session. "You're due any day now, little one." She had made sure to previously stock up on supplies she'd need. As she made her way down an empty sidewalk, she heard quiet footsteps behind her. Jane instinctively put a hand in her purse, gripping onto the handle of her knife, prepared to defend herself. She picked up her pace and the footsteps stopped. Jane had assumed the person following her had gone elsewhere, so she let go of her knife.

Just as her hand left her purse, Jane was suddenly shoved against a wall, a hand gripping her hair tightly. "L-let me go..!" She stammered as she began to struggle beneath her attacker. "Shut it Jane." A familiar voice hissed at her, making Jane freeze in fear. "Jeff… Let me go." Her baby kicked in protest from its mothers unease as well as from her being shoved into a wall.

Jane knew that she was no match for Jeff in this state. Even if she did manage to overpower him enough to get away, there was no way that she could outrun him. Jeff scoffed as he felt Jane starting to tremble. "I thought you'd put up much more of a fight than this. That brat isn't even out yet and it's already made you weak."

Jane was about to scream for help when Jeff forced a cloth over her mouth and nose. He felt that Jane was trying to hold her breath as she tried in vain to break out of his grip. "Inhale or I'll kill it." The hand that he had in Jane's hair pulled a knife from the pocket of his hoodie, pointing it at her stomach.

A tear fell from one of her eyes, Jane had to think of the baby; maybe Jeff wouldn't hurt it if she listened. Like she already knew, she wasn't able to fight him off. She shakily started to breathe, the chloroform quickly taking effect, making the woman slump in Jeff's grip as her world turned black.

With a disoriented groan, Jane's eyes slowly opened but she saw only darkness around her. It didn't take long before the memory of what happened to come back. She tried to sit up, but couldn't move, only hearing chains clinking when she made any movements. "Chained down… Jeffrey! Get in here!" She demanded, pulling desperately at the chains. A dark chuckle echoed across the room before a light flickered on above Jane.

The sudden lighting made Jane squint her eyes, a figure soon appearing standing over her. She'd be lying if she said that she wasn't terrified. "Please Jeff, just let me go…" She pleaded. "I wasn't going to go after you anymore, just let me go… I just want a normal life again…" Jeff cackled at the woman who was once a challenge to him. Here she was having to beg for mercy.

"You know you're never going to have a normal life, bitchcakes. Neither you, nor that brat." Tears started falling from Jane's eyes as she spoke. "Don't hurt my baby…" "I'll worry about it once you actually have it, which could be any day now." He began to twirl his knife. "You better pray it comes out soon, lest I get… impatient." "I'm begging you, Jeff… Please don't hurt my baby…" Jeff was getting tired of her pleading, it felt too repetitive. He swiftly punched her cheek, making the woman cry out in pain.

"Just shut up." Jane felt a mood swing starting to kick in as well as the need to protect herself and her baby. She glared at him before shouting at him. "Just let me go unless you want my knife shoved in your cock hole!" Jane continued to struggle against her binds with Jeff simply laughing at her threat. "I'd like to see you actually break those chains of yours, Janie~"

At this point, Jane's struggling was only making the chains cut into her arms and ankles. As she saw blood leaking from her wrists, she stopped struggling, hoping the bleeding would slow. "Done fighting so soon? Looks like it's time for me to meet this kid." He stated, pulling out a syringe before stabbing it into Jane's arms, injecting her with a strange liquid.

"I want you to go through labor, that'll hurt you so much more than me just cutting you open." Jane felt her baby once again kicking in protest. "Now that brat will be here much sooner." As Jane was about to question him, Jeff used his knife to slice away her dress and panties. Moments later, Jane felt a warm rush of liquid pour out of her just before a sharp pain overtook her senses.

Jane began to scream in agony, Jeff put a hand over her stomach, feeling it becoming rock hard from a contraction. Jane was still screaming, finally quieting down after about ten minutes as the pain subsided. She was crying, never before had she been in so much pain, even when Jeff nearly crushed her arm into a pulp. Just as another contraction started, Jeff pulled at the chains around Jane's ankles to make her legs spread.

As she was screaming in pain, Jane clawed into the table beneath her with Jeff manically laughing. She couldn't even beg to be freed at this point; all her mind was able to focus on was her labor. She couldn't even think enough to stop herself from obeying as Jeff commanded her to push.

The pain only intensified for Jane, her screams growing louder. As that contraction faded, she heard Jeff mutter. "Good, it's almost crowning." She barely had a moment to catch her breath as another contraction coursed through her and she once again to push. With one last scream of pain, Jane managed to summon all her strength to finally push to baby out, weakly smiling as she heard the baby cry.

Jeff used his knife to cut the umbilical cord, just staring at the wailing newborn. "Hmm, a boy." He stated as he glanced at Jane. Her body was paler than before, her breathing very shallow. He set the baby down long enough to go to a wall, sprawling a message across the wall in what appeared to be the blood of another victim. He approached the newborn again. "Now, time to make it beautiful." He muttered.

Jeff soon froze as he heard police siren approaching rapidly. "Fuck, someone must have heard that bitch screaming…" He didn't have much of a care to flee with the baby. Besides, since he was still crying, it'd be easy for the cops to find him. Jeff fled just before police officers swarmed in. Jane looked at them weakly as some started to saw at Jane's chains as another checked for a pulse.

"She's alive, but just barely!" He called out to the others. "Found a message on the wall! I'll be waiting, go to sleep." Another read out. "… Let me hold my baby, please…" Jane muttered as her arms were freed. Jane knew she didn't have much time left, she wanted to hold her newborn child before she died.

An officer handed her the baby, who started to calm his crying. Jane cradled him carefully as an officer asked for her name. "Jane… Richardson…" She cuddled her son gently in her arms. She got a good look at his eyes, which had the same completely black appearance like her own. "My baby…" Tears started falling from her eyes, she felt the world around her turning darker and darker. "I don't have much time left…. Just know that I love you… And that… I'll always be with you… Even if you don't see me…"

She held her son closer, smiling weakly as he pressed closer to her for warmth. The officer at her side asked the woman what the babys name was. Another tear fell from her eyes as she kissed the newborns head.

As Jane's eyes were closing for the final time, she used her last dying breath to whisper. "Noah… His name is Noah Blalock…"


End file.
